Christmas Time
by Mystery3
Summary: Weihnachten: Mulder und Scully geraten unterwegs auf dem Weg zu Scullys Mutter in einen Schneesturm...


Christmas Time

**Autor: Hanja******

**E-Mail: agent_dana_scully_x@yahoo.de**

**Kategorie: MSR**

**Rating: PG... oder für jeden, den es interessiert**

**Spoiler: Keiner**

**Short-Cut: Scully lädt Mulder ein, mit ihr und ihrer Mutter Weihnachten zu verbringen. Auf dem Weg zu Scullys Mutter geraten die beiden in einen Schneesturm und werden dadurch gezwungen, anzuhalten...**

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren in der Geschichte gehören nicht mir und auch keinem anderen Fanfiction-Autor, sondern Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, Ten Thirteen Productions und was weiß ich, wem noch.**

Anmerkung: Also, das ist meine zweite erste Fanfic. ;-) Was das bedeutet? Ich habe sie parallel zu meiner anderen, der ersten FF, geschrieben. *g* Ich hoffe, sie ist euch nicht zu kitschig, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. J

Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr, wo ihr doch eh schon am Computer sitzt, mir schnell eine kurze Mail mit Feedback senden könntet. Es dauert ja echt nicht lange und ich würde mich so _wahnsinnig darüber freuen!!!_

**_22. Dezember_**

Scully stand vor Mulders Schreibtisch und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf die Tischplatte. Sie und Mulder hatten einen langen Tag hinter sich, den sie mit öder Büroarbeit verbracht hatten und sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht diese eine Frage gestellt, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag. Warum war das denn nur so schwierig?

Als sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Partner den Raum betrat, drehte sie sich entschlossen um. Mulder, der gerade einen Bericht des kürzlich abgeschlossenen Falls abgeliefert hatte, blieb überrascht stehen.

„Mulder, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?", erkundigte sich Scully.

„Wenn es mit unserer Arbeit zusammenhängt, müssen Sie sich beeilen. In einer knappen Minute ist Feierabend. Ansonsten können Sie mir jede Frage stellen, die Ihnen beliebt."

Er warf ihr eines seiner charmanten Lächeln zu, die sie immer wieder schwach werden ließen.

„Wollen Sie mit mir und meiner Mutter zusammen Weihnachten feiern? Ich meine natürlich nur, wenn Sie noch nichts anderes vorhaben..."

Sie blickte ihm kurz in die Augen und schaute dann zu Boden. Sie hatte diesen Satz in einem Zug ausgesprochen und war sich bewusst, dass sie sehr verlegen gewirkt hatte. Verdammt, schalt sie sich, wieso benahm sie sich so eigenartig? Es war doch nichts dabei, jemanden einzuladen, sei es zu Weihnachten oder sonst wann. Vor allem wenn es sein langjähriger Arbeitspartner und gleichzeitig bester Freund war. War das nur die Reaktion darauf weil es ihr größter Wunsch war dass er zusagte und sie Angst vor einer Absage hatte? Scully verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zwang sich den Blick zu heben. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und ließ ihren Blick achtlos im Raum herumschweifen. 

„Nichts lieber als das!" Mulder, der nach der Frage für einen Augenblick vollkommen Perplex gewesen war, hatte sich wieder gefangen.

Sie blickte auf in seine Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Er lächelte sanft, aber am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt. Er hatte schon fast so etwas wie Angst vor Weihnachten gespürt, denn entweder er wäre allein gewesen oder er hätte, wie letztes Jahr, mit seinen Freunden, den „Einsamen Schützen", Frohike, Byers und Langly, gefeiert. Was natürlich nicht gerade schlimm gewesen wäre, aber eben auch nicht weihnachtlich. Es wäre wie immer gewesen: Sie hätten sich Tiefkühlpizza gemacht, sich einen Videofilm angeschaut... Aber das tat jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache, denn sie, die Frau, die ihm mittlerweile mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutete , hatte ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr und ihrer Mutter Weihnachten verbringen wollte.

Scully lächelte jetzt auch. „Gut,  Mom hat gesagt, wir sollen dann übermorgen so um 5 Uhr nachmittags bei ihr sein."

„In Ordnung. Ich hol' Sie um halb vier ab, ist das okay?"

"Okay."

Glücklich verließ  Scully einige Zeit später das FBI-Gebäude. Sie hatte es über sich gebracht, zu fragen. Sie wusste jetzt gar nicht mehr, wieso es so schwer für sie gewesen war eben diese Frage zu formulieren. Er hatte zugesagt. _"Nichts lieber als das!"...__"Nichts lieber als das!"  Auf eine Art und Weise gefielen Scully diese Worte. _

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie Mulder reagieren würde wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte oder zumindest wusste wie sehr es sie freute mit ihm zusammen Weihnachten verbringen zu dürfen. Er wäre in beiden Fällen zumindest sehr überrascht gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Denn sie gab sich selten so locker und fröhlich, auch wenn sie sich das insgeheim manchmal wünschte ein bisschen mehr in diese Richtung zu schlagen. Doch das war eben nicht ihre Art. 

_"Nichts lieber als das!" Sie begann, leise vor sich hinzusummen. Es schneite. Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr. Sie blickte zum Himmel, von wo die Schneeflocken zu Tausenden herunterfielen. Den Kopf in ihren Nacken gelegt, spürte sie wie die weichen Schneeflocken auf ihrem Gesicht in Wasser verwandelten._

Sie hatte sich schon oft ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm einfach so, außerhalb der Arbeit, Zeit zu verbringen. Trotzdem hatte sie sich gehütet, das irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen. Es war ihre Mutter gewesen, welche die Idee gehabt hatte, ihn einzuladen. Scully war natürlich erleichtert gewesen, nur hatte sie gehofft, ihre Mutter würde es übernehmen, ihn einzuladen, was diese aber mit einem: „Du siehst ihn ja jeden Tag im Büro, warum sollte ich dann anrufen?", rundweg abgelehnt hatte. Also war Scully nichts anderes übrig geblieben als es selbst zu übernehmen. Und sie hatte es getan. 

**_24. Dezember_**

Mulder klopfte an die Tür von Scullys Apartment.

Scully öffnete. „Hi!", sagte er atemlos. Er war sprachlos, als er sie sah. Normalerweise merkte niemand, wie überwältigt er von Scullys Schönheit war, da er dies bis jetzt immer mit einem lockeren Wort hatte überspielen können.

Scully trug eine helle Hose und eine dunkelgrüne Bluse - was für ein Kontrast zu den sonst immer dunklen, einfarbigen Sachen.

„Hi, kommen Sie doch rein! Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Setzen Sie sich derweil!" 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mulder ihre halbtrockenen Haare. Sie war wohl gerade beim Föhnen, da einige Partien strähnig waren und andere trocken. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn das. (Aber) als er merkte, dass ihre Haare ihn faszinierten, versuchte er, es lustig zu finden. „Scully, wir sind spät dran. Und die Frisur steht ihnen echt gut - ist mal was Originelles. Wir wollen doch Ihre Mom nicht warten lassen, oder?".

Scully dachte kurz über eine Antwort nach, da ihr aber nichts Gescheites einfiel, schenkte sie ihm nur ein schiefes Lächeln und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Mulder ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und dachte nach, warum er ihr eigentlich nie WIRKLICH ein Kompliment machte. Er machte immer nur Witze, wenn das Gespräch mal auf eine persönlichere Ebene kam. Gut, er wollte ihr nicht seine wahren Gefühle preisgeben, die er für sie empfand. Er hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren, wenn er das täte. Hatte Angst, dass wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde, sie ihm nicht nur erklären würde, dass sie ihn nur als Freund sah, sondern dass sie sich dann auch von ihm zurückziehen würde. Aber irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Vielleicht konnte er langsam beginnen und ihr demnächst anbieten, ihn Fox zu nennen - Gott, wie er diesen Namen hasste. Und wenn sie dann in ferner Zukunft  zusammen wären... - _Hör sofort auf, zu träumen! - könnte er sie wieder bitten, Mulder zu sagen._

„Hey, Mulder, so lange hat das aber auch nicht gedauert, dass Sie gleich fast dabei sind, einzuschlafen!"

Das riss Mulder aus seinen Gedanken. „Was? Hey Scully, Sie sehen fantastisch aus!"

Hatte er das jetzt laut gesagt? Oder träumte er immer noch? Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzuckte ihn. Vielleicht war das ja alles nur ein Traum und jede Sekunde könnte er aufwachen und sich zu Hause in seinem Bett wieder finden.

Sie sah fantastisch aus? Hatte sie sich verhört? Konnte das nicht wieder einer ihrer Träume sein, die sie so oft träumte? Oder hatte er es einfach so dahergesagt? Würde er so etwas sagen, auch wenn er es gar nicht meinte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Oder doch?

„Wir sollten jetzt besser zu Mom fahren, sie erwartet uns!" Diese Worte, von Scully eher unbewusst ausgesprochen, holten sie beide wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

Mulder nickte. „Sie haben Recht. Ich fahre?"

„Wenn es Sie nicht stört."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

„Alles klar, also lassen Sie uns aufbrechen! Endlich", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Sie zogen sich ihre Mäntel über und traten ins Freie. Es hatte wieder leicht zu schneien begonnen.

Sie mussten erst durch ein paar kleine Gässchen laufen, ehe sie Mulders Auto erreichten. Überall herrschte Weihnachtsstimmung. Man sah eng umschlungene Paare, glückliche Familien und, da dies ja genauso zu Weihnachten gehört, gestresste Einzelpersonen, die dabei waren, noch in letzter Minute Geschenke zu besorgen.

Mulder und Scully genossen diesen kurzen Weg. Sie gingen dicht nebeneinander und manchmal berührten sich ihre Schultern für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Als sie das Auto erreichten, hatten sich ihre Wangen rot gefärbt und ihr Atem war sichtbar geworden. Scully streckte die Hand aus, um die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, aber Mulder kam ihr zuvor. Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er die Tür und trat hinter sie. Scully warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu und stieg ein. Sie konnte es nicht abstreiten, dass es ihr gefiel, so behandelt zu werden. Mulder schloss die Tür, ging auf die andere Seite und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und sie fuhren los.

Der Schnee fiel immer stärker. Man konnte kaum noch etwas sehen.

„Halten Sie sofort an, Mulder!", kam es schon seit längerem in  einem befehlenden Tonfall von Scully. „Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie auch nur noch irgendetwas von der Straße erkennen können! Langsam wurde sie böse, da Mulder bis jetzt nur die Zähne zusammengebissen und versucht hatte, ihr klarzumachen, dass, wenn sie hier stehen blieben, sie womöglich vor morgen früh nicht mehr von der Stelle kämen. Scully hatte entgegnet, dass sie auf der Autobahn seien und es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn sie sich an den Rand stellten und warteten bis es weniger schneite, da dann auch andere Autos kämen und ihnen helfen könnten, das womöglich ein wenig eingeschneite Auto freizubekommen. Mulder hatte ihr verschwiegen, dass er vermutete, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf der Autobahn waren und dass es möglich wäre, er habe vielleicht eine Abzweigung versäumt...

Schließlich gab er es auf. Den Kampf gegen den Schnee und gegen Scully. Es war unmöglich, noch etwas zu sehen, außer den unzähligen weißen Flocken, die zu Tausenden auf die Windschutzscheibe fielen.

Mulder hielt den Wagen an. „Das wär's dann, Scully. Pflicht oder Wahrheit!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Das Warten könnte lang werden." Er seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Viel gab es ja nicht zu sehen. Scully sah ihn an. Er wirkte angespannt. Scullys Hand griff zum Radio und drehte es an. Auf dem einen Sender gab es klassische Weihnachtslieder, auf einem anderen Weihnachts-Poplieder und auf noch einem anderen noch mehr Weihnachtslider. Mehr Sender konnten im Moment nicht empfangen werden. „Mulder, was wollen Sie hören? Weihnachtslieder, Weihnachtslieder oder Weihnachtslieder?"

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihn aufzumuntern. Er lächelte. Doch gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. „Ihre Mutter wird sich schon Sorgen machen."

Daran hatte Scully noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Manteltasche, nur um gleich darauf zu erfahren, dass es keinen Empfang gab. Sie steckte es wieder weg.

Mulder holte tief Luft: „Scully, es tut mir schrecklich leid...", begann er.

„Was? Was tut Ihnen leid?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich, ich - wir hätten schon längst umdrehen oder stehen bleiben sollen - seit ich vermutet habe... dass wir uns verfahren haben", fügte er leise hinzu.

Scully legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Seit letzter Zeit hatte sie eine neue Seite an ihm entdeckt, eine Seite, die ihr vorher nie so bewusst aufgefallen war. Es war seine verletzliche, unsichere Seite. Er machte sich oft Vorwürfe, Vorwürfe für Sachen, für die er gar nichts konnte. Auch ihr gegenüber.

„Mulder, Sie können nichts dafür. Jeder hätte sich verfahren können und es gibt niemanden, der sich noch niemals verfahren hat."

„Aber Sie wollten doch Weihnachten feiern, mit ihrer Mutter. Und dann wollen Sie mich mitnehmen und ich verderbe Ihnen alles, weil ich mich verfahren habe."

Seine Stimme zitterte. Scully hätte ihn sofort am liebsten in ihre Arme genommen und wie ein Kind gestreichelt und getröstet. Aber da sie das nicht konnte, musste sie sich eine Alternative überlegen: „Hören Sie auf, sich die Schuld zu geben!", sagte sie scharf. „Es ist nun mal geschehen und Ihre Schuldgefühle ändern auch nichts daran."

Das wirkte. Überrascht starrte er sie an.

„Sie haben Recht. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und es kann nicht ewig so weiterschneien. Sobald es aufgehört hat, fahren wir einfach zurück und versuchen, auf die Autobahn zu kommen."

„Und bis dahin müssen wir versuchen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen", ergänzte sie. 

„Wir könnten schon so eine Art Vorweihnachtsfest feiern, die richtigen Lieder laufen ja", bestätigte  er mit einem Nicken Richtung Radio, was bisher unbeachtet gespielt hatte. Sie strahlten sich an.

Scully verspürte so eine Art Stolz. Mit einem einfachen Satz war es ihr gelungen, ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Sie genoss es, ihn immer wieder von einer neuen Seite her noch besser kennen zu lernen, wenn sie dachte, sie wisse schon alles von ihm_. „Jetzt kenne ich ihn aber wirklich ganz genau", dachte sie jedes Mal bei sich, nachdem er wieder eine überraschende Aktion gemacht oder eine unerwartete Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Gleich auf diesen Gedanken folgte aber immer ein anderer, der sie betrübte: Dass sie eine Seite von ihm noch nicht kannte, eine Seite, welche sie begehrte zu erfahren und zu erleben. Nun ja, das war aber eben nicht möglich..._

Mulders Stimme brach durch ihre Gedanken: „Scully, was war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was Sie jemals bekommen haben?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr, Mulder."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, aber falls es mir einfällt, werde ich es Ihnen sagen."

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.

„Mulder, jetzt eine Frage an Sie. Wann haben Sie aufgehört, an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben?"

„Als ich mich mit sechs Jahren die ganze Nacht auf die Lauer gelegt habe und dann sah, wie meine Eltern die Strümpfe füllten und die Geschenke unter den Weihnachtsbaum legten. Sie können nicht glauben, was für eine Welt damals für mich zusammenbrach! Und niemand wollte mir damals glauben, als ich mit dieser neuen Entdeckung herausrückte. Meine Klassenkameraden nicht, Samantha kapierte damals doch noch gar nichts und meine Eltern versuchten, es mir auszureden. Sie seien seine Helfer, sagten sie..."

„Tja, vertrauen Sie niemandem!" Scully grinste.

„Und Sie? Wann wurde Ihnen klar, dass der Weihnachtsmann nur eine Erfindung für die kleinen Kinderchen war - oder fürs Geschäft?"

Scully wurde rot.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu genieren!"

Sie schwieg. Mulder blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Na ja, zehn war ich schon."

„Was? Meine rationale Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Dana Scully... mit zehn Jahren! Hey, das gefällt mir! Ich hätte eher die Antwort erwartet, dass Sie kluges Mädchen nie daran geglaubt haben."

Scully blickte zu Boden, dann sah sie plötzlich grinsend auf: „Ich muss doch sehr bitten. _Ihre Scully..."_

„Natürlich _meine Scully. Meine Arbeitspartnerin Scully, meine sehr gute Freundin Scully!"_

Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Aber wenn Sie damit noch nicht einverstanden sind, können wir eventuell etwas daran ändern. Wenn Sie wollen."

Scully holte tief Luft. Was wollte er ihr sagen? „Was könnten wir daran ändern?", fragte sie leise, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Jetzt kam es darauf an. Mulder wollte ihr durch diese Frage nicht zu nahe treten. Hoffentlich formulierte er sie richtig, sie sollte es nicht falsch verstehen. Er atmete tief ein: Also gut, wie ich gerade gesagt habe, sind Sie eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Sogar die beste, die ich jemals hatte. Nun - Freunde nennen sich  normalerweise nicht beim Nachnamen..."

Scully unterbrach ihn: „Sie hassen Ihren Vornamen!"

Mulder nickte. „Aber es ist nun mal mein Name, Scully."

„Dana, Fox!"

„Dana." Er wollte diesen Namen auskosten. Ihn auf seiner Zunge zergehen lassen wie eine Praline. Schon längst hatte er sie in seinen Gedanken nur noch beim Vornamen genannt. Und jetzt durfte er sie endlich wirklich beim Vornamen nennen. Dana.... er hätte ihn immer und immer wieder wiederholen können. DANA. Er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sie sollte besser nicht merken, wie glücklich er war.

Wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Er gab diesem Namen einen besonderen Klang.

Plötzlich waren beide verlegen. Mulder starrte auf die von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckte Windschutzscheibe. Scully blickte ihn an. Sie versuchte, seinen Anblick ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Sein Gesicht, seine Haare. Als er ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte, drehte sie sich schnell herum und tat so, als würde sie die angelaufene Fensterscheibe putzen.

„Weißt du was?", vernahm sie. „Ich denke, ich sollte mal raus gehen und die Windschutzscheibe vom Schnee befreien. Wir wissen ja gar nicht, ob es noch schneit oder nicht."

Sie nickte. Mulder öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Einige Augenblicke später kam er zurück. „Kommen Sie r... Komm raus, Dana!"

Überrascht stand sie auf, aber noch größer war die Überraschung, als sie aus dem Auto stieg. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung, umgeben von dunklem Wald. Tatsächlich hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, und über ihnen war ein klarer Sternenhimmel. Letzteres erstaunte Scully, da sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sich Wolken so schnell verziehen konnten. Möglicherweise war mehr Zeit vergangen als sie angenommen hatte. 

 Scully und Mulder starrten zum Himmel, unfähig ein  Wort zu sagen. Diese Sterne. Wann hatte sie so etwas zum letzten Mal gesehen? In der Stadt gab es das eben nicht. Lange Zeit schwiegen beide.

„Mul... Fox, es ist wunderschön hier", begann Scully endlich.

Mulder bestätigte ihre Bemerkung mit einem Nicken. „Sterne sind etwas so - Zeitloses. Manche von ihnen sind längst erloschen, aber da das Licht Ewigkeiten braucht, um auf die Erde zu kommen, sind sie für uns noch immer sichtbar. Ich finde, das ist irgendwie..."

„Tröstlich", half ihm Scully weiter. „Obwohl sie tot sind, leben sie weiter."

Mulder nickte.

„Aber vielleicht ist das auf eine andere Weise auch mit uns Menschen der Fall. Ich meine, wenn jemand gestorben ist, der uns nahe steht, behalten wir ihn doch in Erinnerung - verstehst du, was ich meine?", fuhr sie fort. Mulder nickte wieder. Scully merkte plötzlich, wie kalt es eigentlich war. Sie zog ihren Mantel fester um sich.

Mulder bemerkte, dass Scully zitterte. Sie stand dicht neben ihm. Er müsste nur den Arm ausstrecken, um sie festzuhalten. Er zögerte. Würde sie das wollen? Nun, er hatte sie schon öfter im Arm gehalten, aber nur dann, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, wenn er sie trösten wollte. Wenn es ihr unangenehm wäre, würde sie es schon sagen. Oder nicht?

Scully spürte Mulders Arm leicht auf ihren  Schultern. Für einen Moment hielt sie den Atem an. Sanft zog Mulder sie näher zu sich. Zögernd lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Bis Mulder eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel entdeckte.

„Siehst du die?"

„Ja."

„Wünsch dir was!"

Scully schloss die Augen und schluckte. Es gab nur eine Sache, die sie sich wirklich wünschte. Und durch keine Sternschnuppe konnte das in Erfüllung gehen. Wer hatte überhaupt diese ganzen Bräuche von Glücksbringern und so dergleichen erfunden? Wozu? Durch bloße Vorstellung konnte nichts passieren. Gar nichts, ob nun gerade irgendein Vorgang in der Natur geschehen war, oder nicht. Man musste etwas tun, um seine Träume zu erreichen, das war ihr klar. Aber manchmal konnte man auch gar nichts machen. Wenn es um Beziehungen ging. Denn dazu gehörten zwei. Und bei zwei Personen gab es wahrscheinlich zwei verschiedene Träume und Wünsche und Vorstellungen.

Er hatte gerade seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Na und? Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Er hatte ihr vorher im Auto wieder gesagt, dass sie seine Freundin war. Konnte er vielleicht ahnen, was sie für ihn empfand und wollte ihr klar machen, dass es für ihn nicht mehr als Freundschaft sein konnte?

In ihre Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie und Mulder aufs Auto zugingen. Erst als Mulder den Arm von ihrer Schulter nahm, um die Autotür zu öffnen, begann sie wieder, die Dinge um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Sie stellte fest, dass Mulder die Hintertür geöffnet hatte und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht müde", erklärte er. „Hinten ist es bequemer."

„Nein, ich bin nicht müde." Sie lächelte. „Ich habe  nur nachgedacht, deshalb war ich so schweigsam." Trotzdem stieg sie ein. „Komm herein!", sagte sie und deutete neben sich. Mulder setzte sich neben sie und schloss die Tür.

Scully fröstelte. Ihr kam es vor, als wäre es drinnen noch kälter als draußen. Wieso lief die Heizung nicht mehr?

„Brr, am Anfang dachte ich, es sei schön warm hier drinnen. Meine Meinung hat sich geändert. Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte sie.

„Doch, und weißt du auch, warum? Weil die Heizung nicht geht, wenn der Motor nicht an ist."

Sie sahen sich an. Mulder lächelte. „Dann bleibt uns eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als uns gegenseitig zu wärmen."

„Mir fällt auch keine andere Lösung ein", erwiderte Scully. Er legte wieder den Arm um sie. Scully lehnte sich zögernd hinunter und legte ihren Kopf  in seinen Schoß. Scheu blickte sie zu ihm auf. Seine freundlichen Augen sahen liebevoll auf sie herab. Scully verspürte den drang die ihren zu schließen. Sie war verwirrt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie seinen Blick traf, hatte sie das Gefühl, zu ersticken, in einem tiefen Meer zu versinken oder es wurde ihr einfach nur schwindlig. Im Moment wallten alle diese Gefühle gleichzeitig in ihr auf.

Mulder konnte es nicht fassen, ihr Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Wie sie ihn gerade angeschaut hatte, mit ihren klaren, blauen Augen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Er atmete tief durch. Hatte er schon jemals jemanden so geliebt? War es ihm schon irgendwann zuvor so gegangen, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wenn er an eine bestimmte Person dachte oder wenn sie in seiner Nähe war? Mulder glaubte es nicht. Seine Scully, seine Dana. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Wenn er sie jetzt ansehen würde, er könnte für nichts garantieren, wüsste nicht, was geschehen würde.

Seine Füße begannen einzuschlafen. Es war unangenehm, doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er musste sich nach vorn beugen und die Augen wieder öffnen. Scullys Haare umspielten wirr ihr Gesicht, der Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sie schlief. Mulder hob die Hand und strich ihr durchs Haar. Seine Beine taten noch immer höllisch weh, doch er war bereit, das in Kauf zu nehmen. Nur nicht bewegen, sagte er sich aus Angst, er könnte sie wecken. Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Worte, die er doch nicht wagte, auszusprechen, wenn sie wach war. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und begann, leise zu reden: „Dana, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich hätte es dir schon viel früher sagen sollen, aber mir war klar, dass, wenn du nicht meiner Meinung bist, unsere Freundschaft gefährdet wäre. Ich hatte Angst, ich könnte dich verlieren." Er lachte halbherzig. "Und diese Angst habe ich noch immer, deshalb wage ich es nur, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen, wenn du schläfst." Er bemerkte, wie Scully sich bewegte. Hoffnung und Angst stiegen gleichermaßen in ihm auf bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn gehört haben könnte.

Scully räkelte sich und öffnete die Augen, noch immer ganz in Gedanken des eben geträumten Traumes. Es war ihr in dem Traum so vorgekommen, als ob sie an zwei Orten gleichzeitig gewesen wäre. Einerseits irgendwo draußen im Wald mit ihrer Familie - und Mulder, an einem schönen Frühlingstag, anderseits hier im Auto mit Mulder. Die zweite Situation war ihr irgendwie realistisch vorgekommen, bis auf einige kleine Sachen. Sie hatte geschlafen, mit dem Kopf auf Mulders Schoß, wie in Wirklichkeit eben. Und wie von fern hatte sie seine Stimme gehört. Was hatte er noch mal gesagt? Ach ja...

Scully reckte sich und setzte sich auf. Mulder streckte erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht, die Beine aus. Er hielt noch immer Scullys Hand in seiner.

Mulder betrachtete ihre beiden Hände. Wieder wagte er es nicht, Scully ins Gesicht zu sehen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Daumen über ihre Handfläche und ließ dann seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Handrücken gleiten. Scully zuckte ein wenig zurück bei dieser Berührung. Nur leicht, aber Mulder war es nicht entgangen. Er ließ ihren Arm los und zog seinen zurück.

Verlegen blickte er sie an. Scully schluckte. Langsam griff sie nach Mulders Hand und schloss sie in die ihre. Auch sie war verlegen. Mulder suchte zuerst ihren Blickkontakt, aber Scully wich ihm aus. Nach einiger Zeit langen Überlegens von beiden war sie es, die versuchte, Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und er derjenige, der das nicht zuließ. Schließlich starrten sie beide verlegen auf den Boden. Und endlich fühlte Mulder sich bereit. „Während du schliefst, habe ich dir etwas gestanden. Da war es einfach. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es jetzt formulieren soll."

„Ich hatte einen Traum und da kamst du vor..."

Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass Mulder sich vorbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nah dem ihren. „Ich meine, ich hörte deine Stimme."

„Was sagte ich?"

Sie überlegte einige Zeit, dann flüsterte sie: „Das, was du dich nur trautest, mir schlafend zu sagen. - Weil du Angst hattest, mich zu verlieren."

„Und, werde ich dich nun verlieren, da du es weißt?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst, aber innerlich tobten seine Gefühle. Tränen strömten über Scullys Gesicht. 

_Glaubte er das wirklich?, dachte sie, __glaubte er tatsächlich dass sie ihn nicht liebte? Und auch wenn ich ihn nicht lieben täte, was aber nicht der Fall ist, so könnte er nichts, gar nichts tun oder sagen um zu verhindern dass ich zu ihm stehe. _

_Niemals  in meinem Leben habe ich ein schöneres Liebesgeständnis bekommen, und noch nie von einem Mann diese Worte vernommen, den ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt begehrte. Denn, so komisch es klingt jemanden zu begehren, ich tue es. Ich tat es immer schon doch bis vor kurzem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Freundschaft eigentlich reichen müsste.  _

Doch in diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass sie das nicht tut. Ich möchte ihn als Freund, aber auch als Liebhaber. 

 „Du wirst mich nie verlieren." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter. Er strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Er spürte etwas Nasses über seine Wange laufen.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt!", kam die tränenerstickte Antwort von Scully.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Konnte nicht fassen, diese Worte wirklich aus Mulders Mund gehört zu haben, konnte nicht fassen, dass auch sie ihm endlich ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Wie lange hatte sie schon dieses Bedürfnis gehabt, endlich ihre Gefühle herauszulassen. Sie immer zu verstecken war nie einfach gewesen, aber die Angst, er könnte nicht genauso für sie empfinden, war stärker gewesen. Aber nun war alles gut.

Mulder unternahm den Versuch, ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das geglückt war, da immer neue dazu kamen. Scully wollte etwas sagen, aber Mulder legte ihr die Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine einsame Träne befand sich noch auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er beugte sich zu ihr und beseitigte sie, indem er mit seinem Mund kurz an ihrer Lippe saugte. Dann löste er sich einen kurzen Augenblick, küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn und ihre beiden Wangen, bevor ihre beiden Münder wieder aufeinander trafen. Zuerst war der Kuss vorsichtig und erforschend. Immer wieder hielten sie inne und sahen sich kurz an. Doch langsam wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Es war Scully, die als erste die Zunge ins Spiel brachte.

Wie hatten sie so viele Jahre brauchen können, um zu diesem Moment zu gelangen? Das war die Frage, die sich die beiden stellten, als sie wieder halbwegs klare Gedanken fassen konnten.

Irgendwann viel später brachen sie den Kuss ab.

Draußen war es mittlerweile hell geworden. (Das hört sich etwas seltsam an... ein einziger Kuss dauert doch nicht mehrere Stunden? Formulier die letzten beiden Sätze am besten irgendwie um ;))

Als Mulder auf die Uhr blickte, war es 8.30 morgens.

„Also Dana, das Vergnügen ist fürs Erste vorbei. Jetzt müssen wir zusehen, wie wir hier wegkommen! Frohe Weihnachten übrigens!"

Scully stöhnte: „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Fox! Und wie sollen wir das anstellen, von hier wegzukommen? Die Straße, soweit das eine ist, ist total schneebedeckt. Und das Auto erst. Die Reifen stecken fest."

Während sie gesprochen hatte, war sie ausgestiegen und hatte es sich angesehen. Mulder war ihr gefolgt.

Er grinste: „Da bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als irgendwo Leute aufzustöbern, die uns helfen können, das Auto auszugraben und uns sagen, wo die Straße, beziehungsweise der Weg verläuft. Komm, Dana! Wir könnten einen romantischen Winterspaziergang aus der Suche machen." Er lächelte sie verführerisch an.

Scully blickte ihm tief in die Augen: „Das ist eine der besten Ideen, die du je hattest!"

Mulder begann unerwartet, laut loszuprusten.

„Was ist denn los?",  kam es ärgerlich von Scully.

„Nichts, ich dachte nur daran, welche Antwort du früher gegeben hättest. Wahrscheinlich gar keine. Du hättest mich nur wieder mit deinem 'Scully- Blick' gestraft."

Scully hob ein wenig Schnee vom Boden auf, formte ihn zu einer Kugel und warf ihn Richtung Mulder. Als der Schneeball ihn traf, machte sie ein befriedigtes Gesicht.

„Na warte, das gibt jetzt keinen romantischen Winterspaziergang, sondern Krieg!", rief er, während er ebenfalls Schnee aufhob.

Einige Stunden später hielten sie vor Mrs. Scullys Haus. Zuvor hatten sie tatsächlich bald ein Haus gefunden. Sie waren dort übrigens völlig durchnässt und atemlos angekommen, was wahrscheinlich an ihrem „Krieg" gelegen haben mag, und die freundlichen Bewohner hatten sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten. So hatten  sie von dort aus erstmals Scullys Mutter an, die schon halb verrückt vor Sorge gewesen war. Dann hatten sie mit Hilfe der fremden Leute die Straße geräumt und das Auto freigeschaufelt.. Sie waren gestern wirklich in dem Schneegestöber bei einer falschen Abzweigung abgefahren.

Die Beiden stiegen aus. Scullys Mutter erwartete sie schon auf der Terrasse. Sie umarmte zuerst Mulder, dann Scully. „Hi Fox, hallo Dana, Schatz! Frohe Weihnachten euch beiden!"

„Morgen, Mrs. Scully! Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mom!"

„Kommt doch rein!"

„Nach dir, Fox."

„Nein, nach dir, Dana, Schatz."

Mrs. Scully blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen, nachdem sie sich so angeredet hatten. Aber da sie ja ihre Worte zitiert hatten, schöpfte sie keinen Verdacht. Sie dachte, sie machten sich einfach lustig über sie. Trotzdem konnte sie  ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie verbarg es vor den beiden, indem sie schon ins Haus ging.

Mulder und Scully betraten das Haus Arm in Arm.

„Halt!", rief Scullys Mutter, als sie über die Schwelle treten wollten und deutete nach oben. Ohne hinaufzublicken zog Mulder Scully impulsiv an sich und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Alles lief so, wie die beiden es geplant hatten Scully hatte gewusst, dass ihre Mutter, immer an den Traditionen festhaltend, einen Mistelzweig über der Tür hängen haben würde und beide hatten das für eine gute Art gehalten, ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie ab nun ein Paar waren.

Mrs. Scully war sprachlos. Doch sie freute sich sehr für die beiden. Sie hatte insgeheim immer geahnt, dass ihre Tochter mehr für Mulder empfand, als sie jemals zugeben wollte. Und auch bei den Blicken, die Mulder Dana immer heimlich zugeworfen hatte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, hatte Mrs. Scully  nie richtig geglaubt, dass seine Gefühle nur rein freundschaftlich gewesen wären.

Sie hielt es für besser, die beiden allein zu lassen und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Als sie verschwunden war, trennten sich die beiden. „Weißt du was, Fox? Ich weiß jetzt, was mein allerschönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk ist: Du!"

**The End**


End file.
